


Paper Flowers

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Camilla likes her anyway, F/F, Fluff, Hinoka is a dork, Ryouma is there in spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma's texted her: <strong>Did she say yes yet???????</strong></p><p>Hinoka's thumbs hover over the keypad. She's tempted to lie and say <strong>Yes</strong>, but the dance is all grades and she's heard Felicia talking about asking her big brother to it. She's typing out <strong>Plan aborted</strong> when a voice practically purrs next to her ear, "Who's this girl you're planning on asking out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Flowers

" _Just go for it_ ," Ryouma had said.

It seemed like sound advice at the time, but now, standing here and staring at Camilla from across the hallway with a bouquet of stupid paper flowers? What was she _thinking_? There's no way that the coolest girl in the tenth grade - nay, the entire _school,_ would want to go to the dance with someone like _Hinoka_.

Camilla has perfect purple hair and a perfect face and her voice is clear and yet husky and she wears only the nicest and most fashionable of clothing. Hinoka's hair is always terribly unruly and she has a bad case of acne and her voice cracks every other sentence and she wears boys' clothes that are two sizes too big.

There's no _way_. She should just save herself the embarrassment.

Ducking her head so that Camilla or her friends don't notice her, (though her hair's like a lighthouse on a dark stormy night, so, it's kind of pointless) she scrambles over the trash can. 

Just as she's about to uncurl her fingers, let those stupid paper flowers she spent all night working on fall into the trash along with her hopes and dreams, _Rock Lobster_ blares out of her phone loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear it.

The flowers fall onto the floor next to her feet instead of in the waste basket. She swings her backpack off her shoulder and frantically digs through her pockets until she finds and silences her phone. Kagero glares at her as she passes by.

Ryouma's texted her:  **Did she say yes yet???????**

Hinoka's thumbs hover over the keypad. She's tempted to lie and say _Yes_ , but the dance is all grades and she's heard Felicia talking about asking her big brother to it. She's typing out  **Plan aborted** when a voice practically _purrs_ next to her ear, "Who's this girl you're planning on asking out?"

Hinoka yelps and jumps three feet in the air, stepping on her flowers as she does so. She barely manages to catch her phone before it joins her origami bouquet on the floor. She barely manages to look up instead of curl up into a ball and never came out because _Camilla's standing there._ Talking to _her._

"Well, I-um-it's-uh-" Her face is burning. Her tongue feels too big for her mouth. Words feel too big for her _brain_. 

Camilla giggles. Hinoka ceases to be able to function as a human being.

Camilla bends down to pick up the bouquet. She attempts to brush the dirt left on the paper by Hinoka's filthy sneaker, but seven out of twelve of the flowers are thoroughly crushed. "You really shouldn't abort this plan of yours, Hinoka," Camilla says, handing her back the origami.

"Y-you know my n-name?" Hinoka asks. She hesitantly wraps her hands around the bouquet.

"I know all the cute girls' names, Hinoka Hoshido," Camilla says, giving her a wink and a smirk, and Hinoka's _sure_ her face is as red as her hair.  _You got my last name right,_ is the dumb, split-second thought thing that Hinoka's brain wants her to blurt out next, but, luckily, Camilla's already continuing. "Really, my dear, any girl or boy would be lucky to be escorted to the dance by you."

 _My dear..._ Hinoka likes the sound of that. 

"R-really?"

Camilla hums and nods, and she bites her lip for a split second and - _wow she's really pretty_. Just. Wow.

Hinoka takes a deep breath to steel her nerves, because Camilla is _right here_  and just told her _that_ and there's no better time than the present.

She ducks her head and shoves the bouquet forward; arm straight as a board. "Wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?"

Camilla giggles again. Warmth encloses Hinoka's hands as Camilla places hers on them. "A little slower this time, yeah?" she says.

She can't quite bring herself to meet Camilla's eyes, but she does take another deep breath to calm herself.

"Camilla..." she says.

"Yes?" Camilla asks. When Hinoka doesn't answer right away, she pats her hands comfortingly. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Another deep breath. She peers up at Camilla through her messy bangs. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

A wide smile breaks out on Camilla's face. A slight dusting of rose spreads across her cheeks. "Oh, Hinoka, I would _love_ to!" she says. Hinoka's head snaps up, startled by the prospect of her actually saying _yes_.

Hinoka can't help the goofy grin that pulls at her lips, either. Giddiness bubbles up inside her, threatening to burst her apart on the seams. "Okay!" Her voice cracks, but she can't find in herself to care. She releases the flowers, and Camilla brings them close for inspection with a pleased gasp.

"Sorry for stepping on them..."

"Nonsense! These are wonderful," Camilla says. "Did you make them yourself?"

Hinoka nods shyly. "My brother showed me how, but...the ones that you're holding are all me."

"I didn't know you were capable of such a thing."

"Well..." Hinoka shifts her weight from foot to foot; scratches the back of her head; smiles shyly. "...do you want to...maybe, get to know each other better?"

"I've already agreed to a date, haven't I?" Camilla asks. It's a rhetorical question, but Hinoka nods anyway. That has Camilla grinning even wider. "You are just too _cute_." She reaches over to tug lightly at a lock of unruly red hair. "We most certainly, my dear Hinoka, are going to get to know each other better."

Camilla extends a hand; Hinoka takes it without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure that one of Hinoka's Japanese supports said that she was good at origami? I can't remember who it was with, though.


End file.
